


Double Vision

by Cephy



Series: Abyss college AU [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Alternate Universe - College, Incest, Multi, One Night Stand, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-13
Updated: 2008-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with an anonymous kink meme: "Asch/Luke/Guy in any arrangement. AU, clubbing, anonymous sex.  'I wasn't sure if it was masturbation or just the alcohol getting to me.'"</p><p>Part 1 of the Abyss College AU series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Vision

Guy slumped a bit more on the bar stool, trying to blend in though he was pretty sure there wasn't much chance of that. He hadn't known they'd be going to a place quite this _flashy_, after all, though he did remember-- too late-- that it was _Peony_ who had chosen their destination that night.

At least it explained the collar that Dist had been wearing.

Still, he wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion, if the bits of leather and chrome walking by were any indication, and he was left feeling just enough out of place to be awkward. Hence the sitting at the bar, drinking by himself, waiting for his ride to tire of dancing or-- whatever it was he was doing so that he could go _home_ and maybe make that note-to-self to never let Jade talk him into anything, ever again.

He had just finished his drink and was about to signal for another when a hand came up beside him and touched his wrist. "I've got it," a voice said through the music. Guy twisted in place to see a snug black t-shirt-- looked up from there and found faintly smirking lips, brilliant red hair pulled back in a tail and eyes that, while currently fixed on the bartender and not on him, were still quite possibly the most fascinating shade of green he'd ever seen.

All of which left him thinking, hopefully, that maybe this particular club wasn't so bad after all.

"Haven't seen you here before," the redhead said once they had their drinks.

"Haven't been before," Guy shot back. "Do you-- er." He broke off, trying not to think about how he'd almost just said _do you come here often_, like that wasn't one of the oldest and worst pick-up lines in history, almost on a level with _I like peanut butter; wanna fuck?_

The redhead just smiled, though, and lifted his glass to drain half its contents in one draw-- Guy tried and failed to not stare at his throat as it moved. "You here with someone?" the redhead said once he finished, leaning in.

"Just-- friends." Guy turned and made a gesture to the dance floor, eyes briefly searching the faces there for the ones he knew-- not finding them, of course, but for the first time that night he didn't resent the absence. "They're around, somewhere."

"They wouldn't mind if I borrowed you for a while, then," the redhead said, and when Guy blinked at him, hardly daring to let himself wonder, he elaborated: "to dance."

"Probably not, no," Guy replied with a grin of his own, and he was rather proud of the way he managed to get off the stool without stumbling.

The music was loud enough to feel, the floor was crowded and humid, and some of the people around still made Guy wonder how they'd let _him_ in the door-- but the gorgeous redhead slid right up to him, not-quite-touching, and all the rest became somehow secondary. Time blurred, song to song, as they danced-- sometimes touching, most times just barely not-- and the lights flashed and the people moved around them and it was _fabulous_.

As time went on, though, Guy started to notice something-- not quite right. He knew the lights were dim and that they were moving around a lot, but he didn't think that explained the way the redhead's hair kept changing. It was possible that he was just doing something to it when Guy wasn't looking-- not like that was often. But then there were also the times when the redhead went for drinks-- times when Guy could have sworn he never even left, but suddenly there he was with the cups in his hands. It made him wonder, for a while, just how many he'd had-- but then a warm hand pressed against his hip, and he was having far too much fun to think about it for long.

And when, at the end of a string of songs, the redhead leaned in and muttered an invitation in his ear, started towards the back hallway and the bathrooms beyond with a heated glance over his shoulder-- Guy pretty much stopped thinking at all.

The redhead was waiting next to the handicapped stall when Guy pushed open the door, gestured Guy in ahead of him with a nod of the head. Guy went, trying not to think about how many other people had no doubt used this stall for exactly this purpose, trying not to think about the _other_ purposes it had been used for and exactly where he was going to be putting his hands-- but he didn't need the gentle shove between his shoulderblades to move forward, his feet had already made that decision on their own.

He turned as the door clicked shut-- his eyes immediately caught on the sight of an unzipped fly, of fingers moving through it, and for a moment he thought that the drink had finally given him double vision because it seemed like there were more hands there than there should have been. Squinting faintly, he looked up, blinked-- and slowly registered that there were _two_ redheads standing there, identical redheads, both looking at him with that same hungry expression, the one in the back with his hand down the other one's pants.

_Well, that explains a few things_, he managed to think, with the small corner of his mind that could form words other than _**damn**_. And sure, he was drunk, and he knew he may regret it in the morning, but who didn't want to make it with twins at least once in his life? He might have to thank Jade, after all--

No, on second thought, maybe he wouldn't mention it. The less Jade knew about it, the better-- Guy still had the sneaking suspicion that the man only agreed to be Designated Driver because it meant he got better blackmail opportunities.

He ended up with one on either side-- pressing against and into the one in front, who moaned and leaned his forehead to the wall, while the other did the same to Guy himself from behind. It was over embarrassingly quickly, between the alcohol and the location and the sheer mind-blowing hotness of it all, but not only did they not seem to mind, they seemed _pleased_ by his reactions-- if the hot breath muttering in his ear was anything to go by, or the brilliant smile and tongue-tangling kiss he got over a bowed shoulder.

After, when he knees had gone distinctly wobbly and he couldn't seem to stop grinning, they slung him between them and walked him outside, hailed a cab and put him in it. "Now tell the nice cabbie where you live," one said with that shiver-inducing smirk, "and we'll let your friends know you've gone. Okay?" He waited until Guy nodded, while the other one passed a few bills to the driver.

"And here," the redhead-- one of, anyway, though Guy somehow thought it was the same one who had first approached him at the bar-- slid a card into his pocket. "In case you ever feel like dancing again, hm?"

With a matched wink and a last lingering look, they vanished back inside.

Guy was still grinning as the car pulled away, as his eyes slid closed, and he had just enough energy left to hope the cabbie would wake him when they got there.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [illumination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504779) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
